The Emperor's Right Hands
The Emperor's Right Hands, was the second highest rank held in the Empire, only second to The Emperor himself. The Right Hands were an elite unit within The Empire , being tasked with specialist mission by order of The Emperor. Each Right Hand is masterfully trained in one of the 14 Demi Forms, along with this they are also fiercely loyal to The Emperor and only The Emperor. The Right Hands are trained from birth to be loyal to The Emperor and follow everyone of his commands. Within The Empire's Military, The Right Hands are not only the second highest ranked individual, but also the second most powerful individuals in the entirety of the Military. Due to their high rank, level of power and the secrecy of the Empire, The Emperor's Right Hands are only used in the most dire of situation. Tasks deemed beneath their worth are given to the human soldiers and officers within The Empire's extensive military. History The first wave of The Emperor's Right Hands were specifically selected by The Emperor himself, from his family's trained bodyguards, after the Kasai massacure. These first Right Hands were trained in the way of Demi Combat, however were not Demi themselves. These guards remained in their position until The Emperor had accumulated a large number of Demi. At which point he ordered the strongest 60 Demi to fight his guards. The 30 Demi remaining after this task then fought each other until 13 Demi remained. These 13 remaining Demi were chosen to be the second wave of Right Hands. The Emperor then gave each Demi a New Form that they must learn. The second wave of Right Hands were then ordered to choose two students to train, while the rest were drained of their souls by The Emperor. The Right Hands trained themselves and their students in the way of their conscripted Demi Form. Over the coming years, as The Empire grew, new Demi and humans joined it's ranks. Once the population size had reached a great enough number to limit genetic mutations from inbreeding, The Emperor ordered many of the Demi and Humans to reproduce. The children of these Humans and Demi were then brainwashed and trained to fight for The Emperor, however the Emperor forbid Humans breeding with Demi, as to not weaken the strength of the offspring's Soul. The Humans birthed were trained to be Soldiers, Officers, Generals and any other position required in The Empire, whereas the Demi were trained to become new generations of Right Hands. Those Demi not selected for the Right Hand training programme were executed, along with their parents, as to remove weakness within The Empire. Those Demi chosen went through rigorous training to produce the greatest candidates. Over the generations this continued, each Right Hand then chose two students from the training programme, while the rest of the Demi remained as prisoners to breed new Right Hand candidates. Upon the death of a Right Hand, their two pupils will fight to the death. Whomever is the victor then takes the place of their former Master, choosing two students from the training programme they continue the Right Hand Legacy. Equipment Each Right Hand was given access to the world's most high tech equipment and weapons, however due to the varying Demi Forms and personalities of the Right Hands, no standard Equipment was issued. The equipment worn and used by The Emperor's Right Hands was entirely up to the individual. This allowed the Right Hands to truly reach their personal best, without being limited by a standard set of armour and equipment. However each Right Hand was given a small legion of troops specific for them, a training area and transport. These pieces of equipment were allowed to be edited and improvered upon in anyway by the Right Hand. This allowed them to tweak their units, training location and transports to their personal needs. In the later years of The Empire, each Right Hand was gifted a Soul Cancelling, Reinforced Armoured Transport Helicopter, this was to allow them to reach a destination quicker while also bringing a large number of their soldiers. Known Right Hands Due to the secrecy of The Empire, many of the Right Hand's names were removed and replaced with Titles or numbers. Below is a list of known Right Hands of The Emperor. Generation 1